A Case for Death
by soitgoes-staygold
Summary: Dean Winchester, Jason Todd, and Constantine go on a case together and run into some demons. The guys get some answers and Loki is there to save the day.


_Disclaimer:_ I do not own these character. All rights go to the CW, Marvel, and DC

 _Present_

The night wasn't going as planned. Dean sprinted down one of the many pathways through the graveyard. Jason was missing, he can't believe the lost the Red Hood to a god damn witch and a bunch of demons, he freaking hated witches. The locator spell Constantine performed claimed that Jason was somewhere in this graveyard, whether he was buried alive or locked in one of the mausoleums, Dean didn't know. Dean hoped the kid wasn't buried alive, Jason didn't need to experience that when he already crawled out of his own grave.

The stakeout had been going on for a few hours and Dean was hungry. Jason insisted on leaving the impala at the motel much to Dean's grumbling, nobody left baby on a stakeout. They were watching an unremarkable light blue house on the corner lot of a cul-de-sac. Dean was getting little glimpses of the training Jason had throughout the case, so far the kid was insanely capable of everything Dean could throw at him. Dean knew Constantine was impressed as well, but then again it was something a guy could expect from a protege of Batman. Still, Dean didn't like leaving his baby, everything he could ever need was located in her trunk. So instead of sitting comfy in his car, Dean and Jason were lurking on the opposite side of the street watching the woman suspected of witchcraft house. Dean shifted his weight trying for a more comfortable position as he worked the kinks out of his back. Dean glanced over at Jason, jealous of how the kid could seemingly stand for hours without complaint.

Dean, Constantine, and Jason had followed the evidence from the gruesome triple murder back to Meredith Banks who was the current resident of the house they were watching. The two men were waiting for Mrs. Banks to leave the house for her night shift at the hospital. Dean was impressed by Jason's ability to gather information from unlikely sources and his talent at charming Mrs. Banks, it was how they knew she would be out for the rest of the night. The kid would make an excellent hunter, too bad Gotham needed him. While Dean and Jason were on the stakeout, Constantine was back at the motel researching the possible spells that could have been used. All men agreed there was something more going on in the town other than the resident witch. Dean found traces of sulphur at the murder scenes along with the hex bags. So far there was no connection between the victims and Meredith Banks, it was as if the woman was just practicing her witchcraft on random people.

Dean watched as Mrs. Banks exited her house, motioning for Jason to follow him as she drove away. They cautiously approached the house and Jason swiftly picked the locks letting them in with little trouble. Dean moved to do a quick sweep of the second floor while Jason began investigating thee study on the first floor. Jason had told Dean, from his earlier interview with Mrs. Banks, that the evidence they were looking for was in the study. Clearing out the second floor Dean headed back down to the study only to hear a loud crash and Jason's exclamation of "Dean." Racing the rest of the way to the study, Dean was assaulted with the pungent smell of sulphur and a missing Jason Todd.

Swearing, Dean called Constantine to inform him of the situation and hightailed it back to the motel. "You bloody moron," was the greeting Dean received upon entering the motel room. Constantine was pacing back and forth as the locator spell he had been performing got to work. "Shut up, how was I supposed to know demons would be watching the house," Dean growled at the magician. Constantine levelled him with an incredulous look, "Oh I don't know mate, maybe because we're in town and demons are in town, so always assume they're watching our arses." Dean grumbled and thunked his head on the table as he sat down. Constantine just snorted, "you'd think after all this time, you'd remember stuff like this," he berated the hunter. "It wasn't a coincident," Dean started, "they knew we were together and that we would bring the kid if a case showed up. What the hell could they want with him, he doesn't know jack shit about the supernatural, other than what we've told him," Dean spoke as he rubbed his jaw. Constantine barely spared him a glance as the spell finished pointing to where Jason was being held, it was the town's graveyard. "Go," Constantine said as Dean looked at him, "I'm going to call for backup." With a raised eyebrow and a nod Dean grabbed his keys and ran for the impala.

Jason woke strapped to a chair, though it was really no surprise seeing as how he has awoken that way many times. The surprise was the three seemingly dead victims reanimated and looking at him with devoid black eyes. Meredith Banks was standing with a fourth black eyed demon conferring in hushed violent tones. Jason looked past them to see an altar decorated with an assortment of items he couldn't begin to identify, but there was definitely a dead rabbit. As he continued his circumspect perusal of his surroundings, Jason realized he was underground in a mausoleum, if the coffins lining the walls were any indication to go by. He looked back towards Mrs. Banks and the demon only to find them watching him.

"Glad you could join us Jason," the demon said with too much familiarity, seeing as how they had never met. Jason kept his mouth shut prompting an eye roll from Mrss. Banks and a chuckle from the demon. Jason watched as Mrs. Banks turned and walked to the altar and begin chanting causing the hairs to raise on Jason's arms. She picked up a cloth figure and proceeded to jam a needle into its torso. As a result Jason crumpled and doubled over in pain much to the demons enjoyment. Breathing heavily Jason straightened and glared at the housewife before looking back at the demon. "Now, I know you don't know much about my kind, but allow me to introduce myself, I am Andras," black eyes flashed above a jagged smile. The meat suit Andras was wearing looked like a sad drugged up high schooler, with grungy brown hair and track lines going up his arms. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Mrs. Banks jam the needle into the cloth figure and felt a searing pain shoot through his spine. With a grunt, Jason managed to remain upright. "I just want to talk," Andras began, "I know you are working with certain people, people my kind are not to fond of especially after recent events," Andras seethed then shook himself getting back on topic., "however, I am here to talk about you and your miraculous resurrection."

"Well, if you have any information on that, please do share cause I would love to know," Jason snarked at the demon, feeling a lead weight drop in his stomach at the direction of the conversation. Pain flickered through his body again as Meredith Banks poked the needle through the figure. The demon tutted in response to Jason, "now son, I know you have some idea of what I am talking about, you wouldn't be working with Winchester and Constantine if you didn't," Andras spat out the names with enough venom it caused the other demons to recoil. Jason hid a smirk, he could work with hatred. "What, not a big fan of my partners," Jason drawled causing Andras to snarl and crack him across the face with a backhand, blood spurting out of Jason's nose. "I am not here for them," Andras stated as he composed himself, smoothing back his scraggly brown hair. "You're here for me, I get it, but hate to break it to you, I have no idea how I came back to life," Jason widened his eyes, going for the innocent look but sadly missing it by a mile. Andras snorted as he saw right through Jason's attempts at deception. "A powerful artifact brought you back Jason Todd. I am here to procure said artifact for a certain individual no one should cross," Andras informed Jason while circling the chair he was tied to.

"Yeah, what kind of artifact? Maybe it will help me jog my memory," Jason asked, even though he knew it was a cheap ploy, no self respecting torturer would actually give up valuable information. "It is called an infinity stone," Andras said as Jason had to keep his jaw from dropping. If all demons just gave information out to their captives like this Jason was switching careers. "Nope, never heard of 'em," Jason lied as he began to fidget in his bindings, looking for loose points, it was time to get out. Suddenly a hand latched onto his shoulder with a vice like grip, "don't lie to me boy," Andras snarled as spit his Jason's cheek. Jason took the opportunity to slip his bindings and headbutt the demon in the face, causing Andras to stumble back in shock. Mrs. Banks began chanting again as the other three demons closed in on Jason. He felt his body lurch to the side as Jason ended up against the far wall of the mausoleum with an invisible grip pinning him by his throat. Struggling for breath, Jason heard Andras chuckle before the door to the mausoleum burst open with green flame.

 _Present_

Dean was thrilled when Loki appeared in front of him, not that he would ever admit it, as he ran through the graveyard. The trickster grabbed him by his flannel and they disappeared in a haze of green smoke. They materialized in front of a huge mausoleum on the far side of the cemetery hearing voices from within and a loud smack of a body hitting a wall. Dean watched as green fire filled Loki's hands and burst the door open. Gun and demon knife drawn, Dean followed the god in only to see Jason pinned to the wall and hear Mrs. Banks chanting before he quickly killed the first demon that came at him. Loki took care of the other two and made his way towards the altar and Meredith Banks who had since ceased chanting and was praying for her life. Dean turned toward the demon holding Jason immobile against the wall. "Well well well, if it isn't the great Dean Winchester, former Knight of Hell, honestly this would have been so much easier if you were still on our side," the demon admonished. "I was never on your side," Dean snarled as he took a quick lunge and buried the knife in the demon's neck. Surprise flashed across its face as eyes flashed black and blood gurgled from its mouth. Dean heard Jason slide to the ground as he turned to face the kid, wiping the blood off the blade. He looked to make sure Mrs. Banks was taken care of and saw her neatly bound in Loki's magic.

Turning back, Loki was helping Jason to his feet, both looking at Dean with the same shrewd face. "Knight of Hell?" Loki demanded. Dean shrugged, "long story and frankly I'm not telling some psycho god who tried to take over the world." Loki's eyes widened and his lips thinned, he opened his mouth to tell Dean off but was interrupted by Jason clearing his throat. "So, apparently an infinity stone brought me back to life," Jason calmly stated causing Loki's mouth to snap shut. "The soul gem," Loki stated after a pause, "what is it with you mortals and having access to these artifacts of power." Dean just shrugged not having an answer, he stopped questioning things like that some time ago. "Andras, the demon, said he was looking for it for someone he was working for, I assume Thanos," Jason continued glancing at the other two men. Dean groaned, "fan-freakin-tastic just what we need, demons working with an alien warlord bent on destroying the galaxy." Dean startled as Loki grabbed them by the shoulders and quickly teleported them back to the motel room. Constantine was sitting at the table enjoying a cigarette eyeing the suddenly appearing men with speculation. "What happened?" the exorcist asked around a puff of smoke. "Demons are working for Thanos and think Jason knows where one of the infinity stones is located," Dean summarized as he went to grab a beer from the fridge. "Well, fuck me," Constantine groused to a chorus of nods and the pop of a tab being opened.


End file.
